


"you—what?!"

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Just a drabble, M/M, sdfldk, talking about their lives, twins bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: The twins are just casually catching up, when Pietro mentions that he's dating someone.Things escalate from there, and other (mildly) shocking revelations are had.





	"you—what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> super short
> 
> just had this randomass idea and wrote this out while i was babysitting a child who wouldn't stop yelling at me about how math was boring and england should've 'never been born' (yea.. idk either)
> 
> enjoy?

“Wait a second, _what?_ "

“You heard me,” Pietro scoffs, flopping himself gracelessly into a seated position upon his bedspread even as a distinctly unamused Wanda stares down at him, clearly unimpressed.

“You are joking,” Wanda deadpans after a brief moment, her heavily-accented voice entirely devoid of humor.

“And, how would that be a funny joke, sister, hm?”

Wanda rolls her eyes. “You are _not_ dating Clint.”

“Yes, I am!”

“You are not.”

“Am!”

“_Not_.”

“_Am!_ ” 

Wanda pauses at that, narrowing her gaze suspiciously at her twin. _He can’t be serious… can he?_ “Not… ?”

Pietro heaves a dramatic sigh. “Yes, Wanda, I _am_.”

Wanda’s breath catches in her throat. “… Oh.”

“Why is that so surprising?”

“Because I… I am dating Natasha.”

Pietro smirks. “You are funny.”

“I am not _being_ ‘funny,'” Wanda protests.

“Clearly,” he snorts. 

“I am not joking, Pietro.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

Pietro watches her cautiously for a moment, hazel eyes intently scanning her face as if searching for a hint of insincerity—finding nothing, he abruptly lets out a theatric gasp, his eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets as if on cue. 

“What?!” he yelps, alarm permeating every facet of his tone, and Wanda fights the urge to roll her eyes again. 

“What?”

“You—" he halts himself, pointing a disbelieving finger up at her that she aches to smack away. “_What?!_ "

— —

**Author's Note:**

> sflkdjldkjkldf i love their dynamic (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
